The memories of a dead man
by Lynn574893
Summary: A oneshot about Stan and his memorys about his fallen friends, ending has sorta a twist. Deticated to my friend Overshadowed Destiny.


A story that is somewhat like Overshadowed Destiny, i'm one of the many charicter's in her Story Okage: Gakeo Gakuin i'm known as "Lynn" so no one get on to me about "stealing" and what not. This is something i'm also writeing for Overshadowed destiny herself. Charicters (C) their creators.

Stan sat in this throne looking doolfully out the window to his left, His head cupped in his hand he looked on a blank expression across his face. The sky was dark, as always , he sould know, he made it that way. The world was counqured by him and him alone, noone could stop him.

Why? The only poeple that could were gone.

It was not he who had gotten rid of them eather,no, it was all by mistake. Stan sighed and stood streaching getting all the kinks out of his bones. He's been sitting in that position for the past hour and a half. With a releved sigh he walked to a door on his right and yanked on the handle. The door swung open to reveal a long flight of stone steps that seemed to lead deep into the underworld itself. Stan glanced one more time out the window before decendeing. It was evening and rain was on it's way, the same time and weather that the accedent had occured. "Damn rain and everything to do with it." Stan muttered.

He wished he could control the weather, stop the rain from comming, keep him from being reminded of that time. But there were forces even Stan couldn't tamper with. Stan shook his head his rapidly growing blond hair swishing with the movement.

"Why am i thinking like this?" He asked out loud stopping on one of the many stone steps.  
"They had wanted to stop me from takeing over...why do i care what's become of them?"

'Becouse they were your friends.' A voice wispered in the back of his mind.

Stan grunted.

"Not you again..."

'You just can't handle the truth, your friends are gone, and there was nothing you could do.' The voice taunted.

Stan contenued on into the deepening darkness.

"They weren't my friends...Ari was my slave, the rest were just annoyances." He said trying to reassure himself. "Kyuu would always be that..perky little rambler that seriously pissed me off."

"These back alleyways are like a maze. Who designed this stupid city, anyway?"

Stan said as he angrily stomped down a particularly long alleyway.

Kyuu twirled her ever-present staff, "There's no business like show business!"

"...Were you a slogan generator in a past life or something?"

"No sir, but rabbits lead interesting lives.  
How is it that a rabbit's foot is lucky when the rabbit itself is the unfortunate one?"

She randomly speculated.

"Talking to you makes me feel like my head is hemorrhaging." He grunted and walked on.

Stan paused down at the bottom of the stairs and shook his head at the suddan memory.

"What the hell was that?"

'You miss them.' The voice said suddanly.

Stan ignored the voice.

"How can i miss people i hate?"

Stan stepped outside on the porch of Ari's house AKA "Home base" where a crying Roselyn had been for the past few minutes.  
He cursed the others for makeing him come out here to talk to her even though they were all certen (even himself) that it was his fault.

"Hey."

Roselyn looked up startled.

"Stan..."

"Why you cryin'?"

Roselyn rested her head on her already pulled in knees.

"I feel as if something is comming, something we won't be able to defet."

Stan sat next to her.

"Oh suck it up..." Stan glanced at her who in turn had visably flinched. He tried a diffrent approch. "Come on, there's nothing out there we can't beat we're unstoppable...so come on..stop crying." He paused to look at her. She seemed to calm down a little what with the sobs and all but the tears remained.

"...Please?" Stan tried.

Roselyn looked at him a bit surprised. Before he knew it the two were leaning in they're lips nearly touching, they're eyes half laded, they stayed that way for sevral seconds when-

"KISS ALREADY!" A voice shouted.

"DESTINY!" Several voices rang out.

Five people tubbled out of the bushes nearby makeing Roselyn blush and Stan glare dangrously.

Stan had nearly wacked himself in the head for that one.

"Damn it...My mind is playing tricks on me..." He muttered.

'You've been pushing those memories aside too long, they seem like tricks Stanly, but they are as real as day.'

Stan pressed on down the long dark halls, the cold stone makeing it a wet atmosphere, and cold.

"Yuo would have loved the coldness down here..."

Stan stepped out on to the ice ring for the second time in his extreamly long life.

"I said i didn't want to do this again after getting spyed on in the batheroom by the gay"  
Stan shouted bitterly.

Yuo fake pouted.

"Do you hate me so much becouse i'm gay?" He asked with his all charming smile. Stan growled Yuo suddanly reached out and snatched Stan's hands and dragged him out onto the ice.

"I'll stick with you, ice is my specalty what with me being the Blizzard Evil king and all, hang on to me and i'll make sure you won't slip."

"I don't really trust that sort of logic." Stan said flatly.

A girl wearing ninja garb came and shoved the two over.

"Oops! You fell!" She laughed.

"Siren!" The two yelled inraged.

Siren laughed.

"I still love ya Stan, even if you don't have ice skateing skills"

Stan turned a corrner almost eagerly, as if escapeing all these memorys, what's worse the voice was still there.

'You can't elude them forever.'

"The hell i can't." Stan snapped.  
If anyone were in hearing distance they would have thought him going compleately nuts. But Stan knew better, as did everyone else, even if they did hear him, noone would say anything fearing for they're life.

'You miss the company, especally Ari, he was always there'  
"Shut up."

"Oww." Stan groaned rubbing his newly aquired black eye. "She didn't have to hit me."

"If you hadn't said that comment about her in a dress, i think she would have spared you the pain." Ari said in his soft voice. Always at his side with small critacisems.

"...STILL!" Stan exlamed.

Ari smiled in amusement.

Stan's gold eyes dimmed as they lowered to the floor.

'Reality is a hard thing to escape dear Stanly.'

Stan sighed and looked at the ciling instead.

'You at least remeber Linda, Epros, and Lynn do you not?'

"OH I'M WALKIN' ALONG SINGIN' A SONG!" Linda shouted into her micraphone. Stan jiggled his pinky in his ear.

"For god sake, i get my body again and the first thing she does is sing in my ear..."

"You only have your body for twanty four hours, that was the best Lynn and i could do with our powers." Epros explaned.

Stan 'humphed' and crossed his arms. Lynn made a signing something makeing Linda laugh and Epros smirk.

"What?" Stan demanded. "What'd the mute girl say now?"

"She said you act like a three year old." Linda said.

Stan lunged for the Female wizard but insted landed in a bush makeing Linda and Epros laugh and Lynn smile wide.

"Only too well..." Stan said shakeing off the after effects of the memory.

'Face it, in the end you were all quite fond of them.' The voice said.

Stan stopped at a large steel door.

'So fond in fact...' The voice contenued.

With a quick turn of the large rusty handle the door creaked open and scraped aganst the floor.  
The room was so cold stan could see his breath, the only lummination in the room were multiple blocks of ice each holding something on the inside.  
'That you preserved them in ice.'

Stan shrugged off the voice and walked over to each and every charicter from his memories. Some still had the remnints of tears still evedent on their faces. Stan sighed and dropped his head.

"So are you to keep them here forever? As they're final resting place?" The voice was as clear and loud and it echoed from the other side of the room.

Stan turned to see an ugly skeletal girl long white hair drifteing from her head to her heels a thin layer of skin draped over her as if it would tear any moment. A long black cloak trailed on the floor, her black tunic reached her knees, she was increadably thin and in her sleeve draped arms and hands held a large curved sith.

"They're final resting place...? Yes...it will be." Stan answered her. "Grim."

Grim's grey eyes twinkled as she bore her sharp teeth in amusement.

"As long as you live those souls will be trapped her."

"I know." Her smile grew.  
"Seems i'll be...sticking around for quite awhile Stanly."

"...Indeed." Grim leaned aganst the door frame.

"Leave me for the time being death...i want to be alone."

Grim nodded.  
"I shall respect the wishes of a dieing man." With that she vanished leaveing Stan alone with his fallen comrades.

Woooo Lookit that, Grim made an appearance thats NOT in my drawings. lol oh the angst. welp R&R everybody. 


End file.
